Cosmic Love
by Fawkes Devaue
Summary: "I'm pregnant," said Felicity. "It's yours." Oliver's eyes widened in shock, "But we've never even..." Felicity glared at him, "Yes, I know. But I'm still pregnant and it's still yours." Roy and Digg exchanged looks from shock, confusion, and of course amusement. "I think the universe is trying to tell you guys something," said Digg with a smirk. Post 3x07. Olicity story w a twist.
1. 1 Did Not See That Coming!

Disclaimer: These characters and the Arrow storyline/comic/show do not belong to me. Only what happens in this insane one-shot (let me know if you think I should continue it and make it into a muli-chapter story, or this could simply be yet another collection of Olicity one-shots).

**A/N: Ok, I don't know about the rest of you Olicity fans, but what happened in 3x07 killed me. I mean the writers of the show have pretty much been destroying, devaluing, and altering every character on the show ever since they killed off Sara. Which is why I am no longer watching it (I honestly haven't watched the show since 2x13, but I do keep in touch with what goes on in it). So, this is my own little way of helping me and Felicity – by extension Olicity – move on from the careless and plot-hole riddled work of the Arrow writers. Anyway, this particular idea literally came out of nowhere so I honestly do not know if it will turn out quite as well as I had hoped, but I hope and pray that it entertains the heck out of you all, my wonderful readers! Warning: this story is equal parts hilarious as well as emotionally moving if I do say so myself.**

**P.S. Please read and review!**

_**Did Not See That One Coming!**_

Felicity was stuck. Not stuck in like physically stuck, but stuck as in her life was stuck. It had been stuck the moment she realized she had fallen in love with Oliver Queen – or ever since she had first met him when he came waltzing into her IT Department water-closet-of-an-office with a laptop riddled with bullet holes and a bad cover story – because that was also the moment that she knew that she would never truly have him.

Oliver Queen did not belong to Felicity Smoak. Not from the moment she laid eyes on him. At first their relationship was secretive and mysterious; she never really knew then what she was to him when he'd randomly come to her for help at Queen Consolidated those first few months since his return from Lian Yue (the first time). He was good looking, there was no doubt about that, but that was not the first thing she noticed about him. At first, she noticed how he was always so stiff whenever he was moving and even more so when he was not moving...like a statue, then it was the fact that he rarely smiled or laughed, and after a while she started to notice just how sad and weighed down he always seemed to look…as if he carried the weight of the world on his very strong broad shoulders. So, sure Oliver Queen was good looking, but she didn't really start to pay attention to his particularly rugged, scruffy, rippling physical features until she started working specifically for him…in a secret lair, beneath his night club. I mean, she could be professional publically and while at work – the physical aspects of certain billionaires with questionable nighttime activities could easily be ignored, especially when said billionaires actually had a shirt on – but the moment Oliver "Vigilante" Queen whipped his shirt off and did the Salmon Ladder with her just five feet away and with a perfect view, well than she was goner. However it didn't take Felicity long before she realized that despite her very obvious crush, Oliver Queen was not hers. First, it was – as Digg would put it – "Always gonna be Laurel, everyone else be damned." And Felicity had accepted that no matter what reservations she had when it came to Laurel Lance as a person; she had accepted that Oliver would always and forever be in love with gorgeous Laurel.

When Oliver left them all behind after the Undertaking that was when she had figured out where she stood. That was the day – the day when she had arrived at the Foundry (Arrow Lair, as she liked the put it) to find a patched up John Diggle and no Oliver (the look on Digg's face had said it all: "He's gone, isn't he?" Felicity had asked him and he had simply nodded back, a resigned look set on his face like stone) – that was the day she went home and cried herself to sleep because she realized…she was in love with Oliver. And he'd left her. When she and Digg had dragged him back to Starling City, Felicity had come to the fateful conclusion that in spite of her feelings she was nothing more than a friend in Oliver's eyes, and she could live with that. As long as he didn't leave her again.

In the end, he did leave her (and it wasn't because of the Isabel incident in what-happens-in-Russia-stays-in-Russia, though that did hurt, too) – he always left her behind, he always went off into the sunset alone – when she had told him the truth about Thea's parentage. And what did he do? He ran right into the arms of one Sara Lance. It hurt knowing that Sara, someone whom she would've liked to have been friends with, slept with the man she so obviously loved. She remembered how they had both confronted her about their relationship at one point, to reassure her. Oliver had looked ashamed when Felicity had come in the morning after to see him and Sara putting their clothes back in order. He could barely meet her eyes, although Felicity wasn't sure if that had to do with the fact that he had slept with Sara just a couple of months after he had very emotionally admitted to her (after said Isabel incident) that he couldn't be with someone he truly cared about, or whether it was because Moira was right he hated her now for telling him the most horrifying truth she could've ever told him about his family…about his own mother.

"It's not what you think," said Oliver as Sara slinked out of the Lair once she was properly dressed.

"No…it's fine. It's not exactly my business what you do with your sex life." That had been her response, in a choked out breath as she tried to move past him, and what he'd just done to them, and moved towards her computers. But he'd stopped her. He grabbed her arm and forced her to look at him.

"I don't love her," rasped Oliver. "It's just…convenient." His eyes had pleaded with her to understand what he was trying to say to her, but at that point Felicity figured that what he had said about truly caring about someone, and what he was saying to her now…he just didn't want to hurt her with the very obvious truth.

He wasn't hers.

The morning after she had gotten shot by Clock King was when Sara had confronted her, and boy was that a real shocker…waking up to Sara "Canary" Lance reclining on her bed next to her looking down and giving her the most secretive of smiles, as if she knew something that Felicity did not. Sara proceeded to make her breakfast in bed and bring her coffee as well as some more pain killers to help numb the throbbing stinging in her shoulder. And yes, apparently assassins did know how to cook. It wasn't…well, ok it was awkward as hell…and weird…and strange…and basically Felicity did not know what to make of that situation. Sara had just sat with her in bed while she ate the breakfast she had made her and kept staring at her with that super secretive smile which was really getting on Felicity's nerves (she didn't like puzzles).

"Look, it's not that I'm not grateful for your little wake-up call here, but what exactly are you doing here?" asked Felicity as she ate the eggs and toast Sara had made for her.

"I figured it was the least I could do after you saved my life last night," said Sara as she continued to watch Felicity eat.

"It was no biggie. Anyone else would have done the same."

"No, they wouldn't have Felicity, that's what makes you so…you. I swear…you're the only truly good, honorable and descent human being I have ever known, and that includes my sister," said Sara as she turned away with a frown puckering her pretty face. "You love him."

Felicity cursed the universe as she coughed and choked on her coffee which she had conveniently taken a sip from when Sara had decided to blurt out the big fat pink elephant in the room. "What?! No…I…um…" How the hell was she supposed to respond to that?

"When I went with Ollie onto the Gambit, I knew Laurel would find out, and I knew just how…betrayed and hurt and devastated she would be…and I did it anyway. She was my sister, and while we weren't particularly close at times, she was still my own flesh and blood and I-I destroyed her. By the time I joined the League of Shadows I swore I would never sink that low again, that I would never hurt someone the way I had hurt her." Sara turned back to Felicity with the most world weary look on her face that Felicity had only ever seen on Oliver. "I'm sorry I hurt you, Felicity."

Felicity had blinked in shock at that. I mean, Oliver wasn't hers (she knew that, she had accepted that)! So, why… "He's not mine. I'm not…" Felicity spluttered to find some way to respond, meanwhile Sara just keep smiling that super secretive smile.

Years later, when things finally did end with Happily Ever After between her and a certain tall-brooding-buff-blond-hooded-vigilante, Felicity would learn from Oliver himself that he and Sara had ended things the night that Clock King had aimed his gun at Sara and shot Felicity. For years Felicity had thought they'd still been a couple till Sara had left to rejoin the League, but no…things between Oliver and Sara had ended just as fast as they had started.

Still, Felicity lived with the fact that she was not the leading lady, even in her own life, and accepted that Oliver was always going to be her friend and her partner…and nothing more, no matter how much she wished differently. That fact grew more and more pronounced each and every day they worked together side by side. It became almost engraved into her heart and soul when Oliver had only said the words – the ones she had only ever dreamed he would say to her – "I love you" only as a trick to fool Slade and in the end to defeat him. In the end, Felicity had felt a little bit more defeated, too, even though it had been her that saved the day, even though she'd been the one to bring Slade down onto his knees so that Oliver could finish him off…she felt so empty inside.

She was stuck. Completely an utterly stuck on Oliver Queen.

Stop dangling maybes.

Just…stop.

When Oliver had ended things before they had even begun for them that was it. Because there was only so much pain and rejection a person could take, and boy did she take it. The words he'd said to "Cupid, stupid" rang in her ears every night before she closed her eyes and went to sleep. He had to be alone.

He wanted to be alone.

Pick me. Choose me. Fight for me. LOVE ME! That's what her heart said. Did he hear it…ever? She often wondered if he could, if he could hear it shouting and begging and pleading for him to just be with her…in every possible way. Sometimes her heart would beat so loud and so fast the wondered how he could not hear what it was asking of him.

When Ray kissed her and she felt nothing – no spark, no flame, no passion, no love – Felicity cursed Oliver to hell and back. He had done this to her, he had ruined her for all other men just by looking at her, just by the brush of his fingers on her shoulder, her elbow, her fingers. No other man would ever mean to her what Oliver did. So, she was indeed stuck. And she was sick of it.

She wanted to move on with her life, to start over and be happy, because she deserved to be happy damn it! She had pictured her entire life and it had been entwined so thickly and intricately with Oliver: a friend, a boyfriend, love, marriage, kids – the whole nine yards. Well, she didn't get to have Oliver, so she would just do it by herself. She would skip all the in-betweens, she'd use her proverbial get-out-of-jail-free card, she'd bypass GO and go straight for that $200.

This was the twenty-first century after all. A woman didn't need a man to procreate and that is exactly what Felicity intended on doing.

She'd practically made her mother faint when she'd told her over the phone that she wanted to have a baby – someone for her to love and take care of…at least someone who would let her love them and take care of them – and how she'd already looked into sperm donors at a Sperm Bank. It had taken some convincing but her mother had come through and, thanks to their now healing relationship after years of tense underlining resentment – arrived a week later and held her hand while she got inseminated.

Her mother would be staying with her throughout the pregnancy and so far (it had been three months since her pregnancy had been officially confirmed) things had been looking up. While Felicity worked during the day and late into the night, Donna Smoak had made sure that there was always a nice dinner waiting on the table when she got home, made sure Felicity took her prenatal vitamins, cleaned her apartment on a regular basis, and went with her to every Doctor's appointment and Ultrasound meeting.

So, yes – despite the fact that Felicity still hadn't told Oliver, Digg, and Roy that she was pregnant due to artificial insemination (I mean, seriously, how do you tell three grown men, all of which who are extremely protective of you and all claim to love you, in different ways of course because Digg and Roy were like brothers to her and any other form of love other than sibling-brotherly-love was a bit on the bordering-on-incestuous side of things (despite the fact that she did not share blood with any of them, thank God)) – Felicity was beginning to move on with her life and start something new with herself. However, she was very aware that, while she was only three months pregnant and wasn't really showing yet, she couldn't keep something as obvious as a pregnancy a secret forever.

And there she was, three months pregnant, tired and about to leave the club when she overheard Digg, who was sitting with Roy and Thea at the bar, talking about the horrors and stress behind prenatal testing, and the testing doctors do after birth, to ensure that the baby was healthy. Everything inside Felicity paused as she gave what Digg had just said some serious thought. Ok, sure the donors at the Sperm Bank were legally anonymous, but the Doctors always guaranteed that they were healthy! But, still Felicity knew nothing about her own sperm donor other than he had bright blue eyes, dirty blond hair, was very healthy physically and mentally, etc. etc. She never even saw a picture of her sperm donor (you know, because of the whole anonymous thing)! I mean, what did she know about him really? Sure, the Sperm Bank guaranteed healthy sperm but what if her sperm donor has some weird inherited family illness. She knew her own family health history, but not his, and being the newly paranoid and over-protective mother-to-be that she was, Felicity immediately ran home to her empty apartment (her mother had gotten an evening job on the weekends – Friday/Saturday/Sunday – at Table Salt, the most prominent, most expensive, nicest restaurant in Starling City as a waitress to help her out with the bills, especially now that she was "expecting") booted up her laptop and proceeded to hack said Sperm Bank's databases to within an inch of their technological lives until she had found the identity of her sperm donor, that way she would be able to track his medical history – via more hacking – and ensure that her baby would have no medical or health problems at birth or in the future due to Baby Daddy's family medical history.

However, when the identity and records of her sperm donor – ok, she preferred Baby Daddy – popped up, everything in Felicity froze.

Did you know that Sperm Banks can freeze sperm…and eggs? Well, Felicity sure as hell didn't! And for a long time, too. Years! So, that was how she realized that her Baby Daddy, the sperm donor she had chosen that had seemed too perfect to be true was indeed perfect. Of course he was.

He was freaking Oliver Queen!

She was having Oliver Queen's baby…

How?

When?

Why?

Yes, those three questions were the first to pop into Felicity Smoak's mind when this…inexplicable truth that the universe and fate and the cosmos were throwing at her, came to light. How did she happen to choose Oliver Queen's sperm out of the near 10,000 other sperm donors she had looked at? How? Please, someone explain to her why this was happening to her and how any of this was even possible?

When…

When did Oliver Queen decide to donate his sperm? Well according to the Sperm Bank's private and secure database medical records it was one month before he went on the Gambit and got stranded on Purgatory. Although, why Oliver had felt the need to donate his sperm anyway was beyond her.

This was so unfair, so unreal, and just…She was having Oliver Queen's baby, and she hadn't even gotten to have hot crazy wild animal sex with him! Nope! God apparently hated her and wanted to punish her so of course she didn't get to have kids with Oliver Queen the Old Fashioned way – preferably him ravishing her over and over again – nope, she got skip the fun stuff and just "pop" out of nowhere (ok, with the help of a doctor and what had looked like a really scary Turkey Baster getting shoved into her uterus) she was pregnant with Oliver Queen's love child.

She could call the baby fetus "Love Child" after all she and Oliver did love each other, Oliver just being the stubborn man that he was and not willing to do anything about it!

He wasn't hers! So why was the almighty fates doing this to her? This was the point in which her mother decided to walk into their now shared apartment and say, "How's my baby girl doing?" At which point, thanks to her wonderfully overflowing pregnancy hormones, Felicity promptly burst into tears.

The odd thing was, she was pretty sure they were happy tears. After all, she was have Oliver Queen's baby.

**A/N: Like I mentioned at the beginning this came out of nowhere! I do have a few more ideas for this little story, but let me know if any of you are interested in me continuing this little drabble, or if it should just remain a one-shot. Just so you all know I did take some creative license in this story; I am no medical expert so I really do not know any of the medical or technical facts about artificial insemination.**

**I guess you could say that this was born out of my disgust as to what the Arrow show has become this season and how each and every character has become so "out of character." Anyway, if any of you, my lovely readers feel that the writers of Arrow have disappointed you greatly – whether you are Olicity fans or not – I hope this story makes you happy.**


	2. 2 The Shit Has Hit the Fan!

[Insert Disclaimer Here]

**A/N: Check out **_**"The Ways of the Universe"**_** by CyberQueens; it is an Arrow fanfiction story that is amazing and does a better job with character and plot development than the writers of the show could ever think to achieve. It is an Olicity story, but it does NOT bash any of the other characters, so even if you are a Laurel or Sara Lance fans then you will also enjoy this fanfics story by CyberQueens! Enjoy! Speaking of Plot and Character Development, some of my reviewers have asked specifically why I have stopped watching the show. Well, I admit that the show still has a lot of potential for being a great show, however, I am a writer first and foremost and I do not have much tolerance for when writers do not develop plot/characters logically or even realistically. If a character is going to change and evolve it takes time and the fact that (in my own opinion) in each episode of the show characters continue to do 180s with their personalities and growth…it's just not LOGICAL (in the words of Malcolm Merlyn)! For more information on why I've stopped watching Arrow please check out my fanfiction profile. **

**P.S. – I was shocked an overjoyed by the response in favorites/follows/reviews that this story has already gotten. Thank you, my lovely readers. I hope you enjoy this next chapter just as much. As always, please read and review. Thank you!**

_The Shit Just Hit the Fan!_

Donna Smoak was a complicated woman. She had lived her entire life on-the-other-side-of-the-tracks, said tracks being a stereotypical clichéd white trash trailer park. She was not the most educated woman – not book smart anyway – but she did consider herself to be rather street-smart and tough when she needed to be. Like she had told her daughter a few months earlier, she may not have been the easiest mother to grow up with, but she had always been there for her baby girl. So, when her baby girl decided to call her up just a few weeks after she had left from visiting with her, informing her that she would be starting a family of her own…on her own; suffice it to say Donna had freaked. Her first thought was that some nameless-faceless man had knocked up her daughter and then left her high and dry with a baby on the way, but no. Her daughter shocked her yet again when Felicity informed her that she wanted to be artificially inseminated.

Now, Donna did not know what exactly her daughter was going through or what possessed her to make such a rash decision – and Lord knows she had tried to talk some sense into her daughter (she explained to her the pain of childbirth, the money it would take to raise a child, the personal and emotional sacrifices a parent – usually the mother – needed to often make in order for said child to be happy and well taken care of) – but she also knew her daughter. She knew that once her sweet-genius-baby-girl, Felicity made up her mind…nothing could change it. So, Donna came to the realization that she could do one of three things: one, she could play the mother's-tough-love card and force Felicity to see reason or refuse to help her; two, she could accept her daughter decision and let her deal with it on her own; three, she could accept her daughter's decision and help her see it through.

Donna chose the third option, for she knew all too well what it was like to be a single parent…a single mother, and she would not let her baby go through that alone. So, she traveled 3,000 miles away from her home in Vegas to help her daughter go through thousands of information and articles and which sperm donor she should pick that would help give her the baby of her dreams. Donna held Felicity's hand during the actual insemination process…and she held her daughter in her arms as they both waited while sitting on Felicity's apartment's bathroom floor for the pregnancy test to tell them the answer to Felicity's future. Would it be negative or would it be positive?

It was positive.

And from that moment on Donna Smoak accepted the fact that she would be a grandmother in nine months' time. That didn't mean she still could not for the life of her understand what exactly was going on in her brilliant daughter's mind, but she would be there for her.

However, the past week had been…interesting to say the least. First she had come home to Felicity balling her eyes out – and she didn't stop crying for six straight hours – but she had just assumed that was the pregnancy hormones talking. Then Felicity started mumbling odd things under her breath. Things like "fate has a mean sense of humor" "the universe hates me" etc. etc. Donna had started to worry when Felicity would just sit on the couch and look at her still flat abdomen with the saddest most forlorn look she had ever seen. At that point Donna had decided to ask, "Hey, sweetie…is everything ok…you know, with the baby?"

"Oh…um, yes…it's just, you know pregnancy paranoia." That had been Felicity's response, but Donna felt her daughter wasn't being completely honest with her. She knew her daughter had secrets. Lots of secrets, which was very obvious just by her day to day behavior, her odd work hours, not to mention the very clear sexual tension between Felicity and a certain Oliver Queen (she was pretty sure a statue could sense the tension between those two). But, Donna also had learned through the years that her daughter often felt like she needed to work things out for herself (she was very self-sufficient and independent that way) and if Felicity couldn't work out whatever she was going through then she would eventually confront Donna about. Donna had learned to let Felicity come to her when there was a problem, and she had learned to be patient with that part of their relationship.

Things were tense…to say the least…between Oliver and Felicity. Oliver knew this. Ever since he had seen her kissing Ray Palmer things had been different. And it wasn't just on a personal level between them that things had changed. It was the physical stuff, too. Ever since he had first met Felicity, Oliver had always had an unspoken attraction and communication with his IT girl. There had not been a single day that they went through together where they didn't talk to each other, touch each other – whether it was a gentle brush of fingers, a brief moment of holding hands, or Oliver putting his hand on her shoulder, cheek, or lower back – as well as their unbelievable ability to speak without words. They could practically read each other's minds. But, ever since that fateful evening when Oliver saw Felicity and Ray's kiss…he didn't have a clue what was going through her mind. Felicity was a bit more on edge, a little more emotional than usual, she didn't look at him quite in the same way as she used to. Oliver began to wonder if it was because he had pushed her so far away from him that she was finally pushing back in an effort to separate herself from him or if her possibly growing relationship with Ray Palmer was what had taken her away from him in the end. The last one making him even more confused because he honestly did not know if Felicity and Ray were even in a relationship.

Sure, he had seen them kiss, but for the last three months or more, he had never once seen that again, nor was he aware of whether she was dating the new CEO of Queen Consolidated…Palmer Industries, or not. It was a question he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer to. If Felicity was alone there was a part of him that would feel guilty that he was still putting her life and happiness on hold, but there would possibly be an even bigger part of him that was selfishly glad that no other man had convinced her heart to move on from him. However, if Felicity was seeing someone – whether it was Ray Palmer or some other unknown-faceless-male-entity – then Oliver…well, he just wanted her to be happy, but he would not be able to deny the heartache he felt every time either of these questions popped up into his Felicity obsessed mind.

On top of all of that, he knew that Felicity was holding something else back from him and that suspicion – the suspicion that she was keeping a very big secret from him – had only grown in the last week or so. She just…wasn't acting like the same Felicity that he had known for the last three years or so and come to love more deeply than anyone else in his entire existence.

Oliver had never really known what to do with any of the women in his life, but right now…he was completely clueless and helpless to anything that was going on with the women in his life. And that made him feel very uneasy. All he did know was that there was something very serious going on with Felicity and he intended to find out what that was.

It was a little sad, and that said a lot about Felicity's personal life, that she had found herself working her entire Saturday at the Arrow Lair beneath Verdant. It was a little past one in the afternoon and she was still working on her Super-Secret-Win-QC-Back project. It was a project that she had been working on ever since Ray Palmer had hired her. She had worked at Queen Consolidated long enough to know when things were a little not-what-they-seemed and when she had accepted Ray Palmer's job offer, she knew it would be the perfect opportunity to see just how he had acquired Oliver's multi-billion-dollar-business right out from under him with absolutely no explanation or announcement. It wasn't until a week or so after she had her pregnancy confirmed (and when she had officially told Ray that she wasn't that-kind-of-girl who was going to hook up with her boss) that she found a glitch in QC's security databases. It was a glitch that she was certain Ray Palmer had created.

Apparently the only reason Ray Palmer was able to buy up enough QC stock was because the company had secretly gone public after Isabel Rochev had taken over and Slade's attack on the City. However, when companies as big as QC went public, it was rare – almost unheard of – for them not to make a public announcement on the matter. So, Felicity kept digging and low and behold, the said glitch confirmed that the fact that QC had gone public was indeed false. Sure, Ray Palmer had bought up enough stock to make him a shared owner of QC and the board had given him the title and vote of CEO, but Queen Consolidated still was owned 51% by Oliver and Thea Queen.

At that particular moment Felicity was still hacking out more proof from QC's systems to give to Oliver (that is if she was able to find enough legal proof) so that he could regain control over his family's business. It was one of the reasons why she had not yet even told him that she had found a way for him to get QC back. If she couldn't get the proof she needed, then she really did not want to get Oliver's hopes up about regaining his family's legacy. He had already lost too much.

Now, however she had finally gotten all the proof she needed, it had only taken her a few more months than she had originally planned, but there you go; but…how exactly was she going to break the news to Oliver? Felicity decided that it would be best to approach Thea Queen about the subject first. So, that was how she found herself sitting with Thea at the bar of Verdant…talking about Oliver.

"Wow! Just…wow!" said Thea as she finished hearing Felicity word-vomit all over her about Oliver and Queen Consolidate and family legacies. Although, Thea was more impressed by the speed at which Felicity could talk, not to mention her ability to go off on random tangents that still managed to make sense, than she was by the fact that Felicity had essentially found a way to get QC back for her and Oliver.

"Yeah, I know, and I want you to know that the only reason I hadn't told you or Oliver about this was because I didn't want to give either of you false hope if I couldn't actually figure out how Palmer had gotten a hold of QC not to mention if I could prove he'd done it illegally," said Felicity with a look of apology and sympathy.

"No, it's…ok. Complicated…but I understand why you did what you did. You were just trying to protect my family and…as surprising as it is that anyone would do that for me and my brother…I understand," said Thea as she sat down beside Felicity on one of the bar stools.

Before Felicity could make any more comments or word-vomit on Thea Queen again, her mother of all people came into the club dressed in her simple waiter uniform for Table Salt – a simple tight black skirt and a white button down blouse – carrying a medium sized Tupperware food container, heading her way.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" asked Felicity.

"Well, you forgot to grab your lunch and since I have the early mid-shift at work today I thought I'd bring it to you on my way in to work. I only have a few minutes so I can't stay too long," said Donna in a rush of smiles and hugs as she reached her daughter's side just as Felicity got up from the bar stool she'd been sitting on and coming to her feet.

"Oh, well…thanks. I…"

"Plus, what with the little Nugget," continued Donna, referring to the Queen Love Child currently growing in Felicity's abdomen (and if things couldn't get more awkward with this happening in front of Thea, Roy and Digg decided to pop out from somewhere in back and join their little rag-tag group as Donna continued to speak, not letting Felicity get in a single word) giving said abdomen a little rub as she shoved the Tupperware into Felicity's shaking hands. "I didn't want you ordering anything like take out because Lord knows that wouldn't be healthy for you in your condition. Now, make sure you eat your lunch and I will have a nice healthy balanced meal waiting for you at home for dinner." Donna finished her babbled greeting and explanation just as fast as her own daughter was when she babbled and then promptly left Felicity standing there with Thea, Roy, and Digg all looking very confusedly at her.

"Um…" Ok, Felicity honestly did not know what to say.

Diggle, who had known a few pregnant women in his life – namely Carly, when she had been pregnant with his nephew A.J. and Lyla when she'd been pregnant with their daughter – and knew exactly what Donna Smoak's little rub on Felicity's stomach implied. And therefore his brief look of confusion immediately grew into a look of knowledge and shock.

"Felicity, is there something you want to share with the class?" asked Diggle, and like him, Thea's look of confusion was quickly growing to one of realization.

"Well, I'm…"

"You're pregnant aren't you?" asked Thea.

"Wait? What?" spluttered Roy, being the ignorant fool that he was, hadn't noticed at all what had gone on in the conversation between mother and daughter that he had just witnessed, all he knew was that it had left him very confused.

Felicity gave a small nod of confirmation in the affirmative to Thea's very direct question.

"How?" was Roy's immediate response.

"Who?" was Digg's question. "Unless you and Palmer were a lot more involved with each other than any of us thought you were – which, can I just say, I don't think you were – and unless you and Oliver worked out…whatever it is that has been going on with you two lately, who exactly did you…"

"Well, it's a rather long story," said Felicity as she dropped back onto the bar stool she had been sitting on before her mother had come in and let slip the fact about her secret pregnancy.

"Give us the short version than. Preferably in one word because I don't think I can possibly understand this situation," said Roy.

"Artificial Insemination." Roy, Thea, and Digg all tilted their heads to one side as their eyebrows seemed to shoot up into their individual hairlines all at the same time. "Ok, technically that was two words, but that's about as condensed as this explanation is going to get."

"That sounds very…weird," was Thea's only response as Digg and Roy continued to just stare at her.

"Oh, believe me it was, and awkward too, at least on a physical level. I mean, can you guys imagine a foot-and-a-half long metal Turkey Baster getting shoved into your…"

"Aaah! No, stop! I did not…just…please, leave out all the…details," cried Roy as his face formed into an expression of absolute horror. Thea promptly covered her mouth as she burst out laughing at Felicity's description.

Digg's face simply went from a look of shock to one of complete concern for the woman whom he viewed as a little sister. "How long?"

"About three months, maybe a little more." Felicity noticed Digg's look of brotherly concern and she had a pretty good idea that he knew why she had decided to get pregnant and have a family all on her own. "I just…I wanted to have someone that was mine and only mine. I wanted someone to let me love them and take care of them…and maybe they'd…they'd love me back," said Felicity.

"Felicity, I…" Digg knew, he knew all too well – and he was pretty sure Thea, Roy, hell even Laurel and Lance knew – that things between Oliver and Felicity were complicated. The thing was they didn't need to be. It was all because Oliver – and Felicity, too sometimes – was just too damn stubborn to be with the woman he loved. "I think I can speak for everyone when I say, we are here for you. For you and the baby."

"Thank you…" Felicity was cut off abruptly by a shocked feminine gasp that came from behind her.

"You're pregnant?" Laurel asked in a shocked and whispered tone as she gazed at Felicity. Thea, Digg, Felicity, and Roy all turned to Laurel who had obviously just walked into the club and that they were unaware of her arrival. "Is…is it Oliver's?" Laurel didn't know why they all looked shocked by this conclusion she had drawn that it was possible that Oliver could be the father. Laurel really did not want to admit it when she had first decided to become a part of Oliver's Team (which she had quickly learned that while she had thought Oliver was the leader of Team Arrow, it had become very obvious that the real person in charge of the Arrow was one Felicity Smoak) whether any of them wanted her there or not, but she could not deny the obvious attraction, sexual tension, and very clear love and infatuation between Oliver and his IT girl. It was practically written on their faces every time they looked at each other!

"No, Laurel. Felicity actually…" Thea's explanation was cut off by Felicity.

"Actually, technically Oliver…Oliver is the father," said Felicity as she kept her head down close to her chest and a protective hand went to her still-flat-but-pregnant-abdomen. The loud blow-out of questions never came. Instead everyone remained deathly silent as they looked to Felicity in confusion once more. The silence was interrupted by the loud clank of the club door shutting from Laurel's abrupt departure after Felicity's shocking confession.

"Ok, I think we are going to need the long and detailed version of this story," said Digg with a resigned sigh.

"Long version, yes. Detailed, no!" Roy's said with a look of pleading towards Felicity. There were certain things in this world he just did not need to know about.

"Well…" and so Felicity told them. Everything. And when she was finished, of course Roy's only question was…

"Why on earth would Oliver want to donate his sperm?"

"Hey, don't look at me! I honestly never had a clue what went on through my brother's overly-sexualized-drunken-brain before he disappeared for five years," said Thea as everyone seemed to look to her for an answer to that still mysterious question.

"When are you going to tell Oliver?" asked Digg.

Felicity noticed that Digg's question was not "_How will you tell Oliver?"_ Or "_Will you tell Oliver?"_ No, he was pretty much telling her that she would tell Oliver, because – as she had realized at the start of her pregnancy – this was not a secret she'd be able to keep much longer.

**A/N: The reason I had Felicity have a secret agenda of her own when it came to working for Ray Palmer was b/c I honestly do not think she would just go work for the guy that essentially stole Oliver's company out from under him. I mean, not matter how mad Felicity gets at Oliver she would never betray him and work for "that" guy, nor would she help Ray destroy the company and the Queen family Legacy by renaming it Palmer Industries. Just…no! The Arrow writers totally had Felicity out of character in this particular situation. So, I decided to use this story to fix that!**

**Also, I liked the idea of Thea, Roy, Diggle, and Laurel finding out about Olicity's Love Child before Oliver!**

**P.S. Please, review. I welcome all reviews (good & bad) so long as they are helpful to me as a growing writer.**

**Next Chapter: Remember Laurel left before she could find out that Oliver still doesn't know about the pregnancy, let alone that the child is his. Just saying (hint, hint)!**


	3. 3 What the Ever Loving Fuck

**A/N: I am shocked and over joyed by the continued love and support from you all, my loyal followers/readers/reviewers. Amazing! Thank you so much. Now, just to let you all know this story is not going to be a very long one. I only have about two, maybe three, more chapters to do before it's finished; and now that finals week and exams are finished I plan to have it done before the holidays end.**

**A slight change however is that (before I had Laurel not be aware of Oliver being the father of the Olicity Love Child but now I've decided to have her know that) Laurel does NOT know that Oliver doesn't know yet. With that said, this chapter is Laurel-heavy, but I really wanted to try writing a chapter about her that did NOT bash her character, kept her in-character, but also gave Laurel Lance the ending she needed for the Arrow story. I can honestly say I wish this version of Laurel happened of the show, but the show writers seem desperate and determined to continue shoving her unrealistic storyline down our throats (I speak only for those who agree with me, of course). So, in conclusion I hope this chapter is good for both Felicity/Olicity fans as well as Laurel fans. Thank you.**

**As always, please read and review!**

_**What the Ever Loving Fuck?!**_

To say that Dinah Laurel Lance was in shock was an understatement. Felicity Smoak was pregnant was…well, she didn't really know how she felt about it to be honest. There had always been this small aching part of herself that always believed that she and Oliver would find their way back to each other…somehow. Whenever Laurel imagined Oliver Queen settling down, getting married, having kids, actually having an honest-9-to-5-job…she had always imagined that it would be with her. It would be her he would settle down with, put a beautiful four karat pear-shaped diamond ring on her finger, she'd wear an Oscar De La Renta goddess-cut wedding dress, they'd have two beautiful children, and while she'd be some kick-ass lawyer for the people, he'd be running Queen Consolidated.

Yet, everything was upside down. Laurel's life had become somewhat like the rabbit hole in Alice in Wonderland. Every time she'd catch herself and put herself right-side-up again, she would tumble back down in a frenzy of chaos.

Now, instead of seeing that future with her "Ollie" Laurel saw it with Tommy, only Tommy wasn't there anymore. In fact, she wasn't even sure her big dream of what she saw her future as even existed anymore. Instead, Ollie was mooning after some blond IT girl, Tommy was dead, and she was currently dating an ex-vigilante named Ted Grant. Instead of becoming the District Attorney of Starling City through her own hard work and brains, she was simply filling in the rest of her boss' term since Liz died six months ago. After that, there would be a new election for Starling City's DA and Laurel could honestly say that no one in their right mind would vote for her if she ran. She was just a fill in. Something temporary. Everyone in the city knew of her drug and drinking problem, and many had voiced their negative opinions on whether she was even responsible enough to hold the DA's office temporarily let alone permanently.

Everything in Laurel's life had changed in the last seven-and-a-half years…

Oliver left on the Gambit with Sara.

Oliver cheated on her with Sara.

Oliver and Sara died on the Gambit.

She went to Law School in order to avoid her own emotional pain.

She and Tommy decided to hook up.

Oliver was not-so-dead and decided to return.

Starling City gets its own vigilante.

She and Tommy became a couple.

She and Tommy broke up.

She and Ollie had a one-night-stand that she really wished meant more than it really did in the end.

Tommy died. Tommy died saving her. She killed Tommy.

She blamed the Vigilante in order to cover up her own guilt over Tommy's death.

She turned to drugs and alcohol to cover her own guilt.

Her sister returned from the dead, too!

Sara and Ollie hooked up despite the fact that everyone knew it ouldl never end well for them.

She got help for her addictions.

The City fell apart…again.

Ollie was the Hood…is the Arrow. Ollie has become a Hero without her.

Sara left; her dad got sent to the hospital.

Her dad becomes Police Captain; she fills in for her, now-dead-boss Liz, as the DA.

Sara died…again…in her arms.

The rabbit hole is never ending. And so, Laurel just sits there, on her couch, staring at the expensive bottle of vodka that she'd picked up while on her way home after she had overheard the conversation that she wished she could erase from her memory about Felicity being pregnant with Oliver's kid.

Since Sara's death, Laurel had done everything she could to fill the gaping hole that had been left behind with anything but drugs and alcohol. She fought, she was angry, she raged about the unfairness of the universe. And now there was no one else there for her to blame for the sorry state her life was now in.

Sara and Ollie had always been the screw ups, the drinkers, the drop-outs, the mess ups. Yet, here she was, Laurel Lance, trying to talk herself into being like them, because being them had to be better than being herself right now. The ironic thing was that Sara and Ollie had accomplished more in their pathetic lazy privileged lives than she ever had in hers. Sara was a hero. Ollie is a hero. And they had both done it on their own, without her. What exactly did that say about her? What did that say about Laurel? I mean they were the ones that had ruined her life.

Weren't they?

Ok, if she really thought about it...there were some things that she just had never really thought about. Sure, Ollie had invited Sara onto the Gambit with him…but Sara had said yes. Had Sara truly hated her that much all those years ago to go behind her back and hurt her like that? The more Laurel thought about her relationship with Sara and Ollie – the two most important people in her life – the more she realized…maybe she hadn't really known them at all.

All those years of thinking about how close she and Sara had been and yet Sara had never even given it a second thought to betray her like she did. All those years wishing and hoping Ollie would ask her to marry him, or hell, for the two of them to just move in together. And yet, Ollie – at the first chance he got – hooked up with yet another woman behind her back, only this time that woman had been her sister.

No, Laurel hadn't really known either one of them at all.

The signs were there. They were always there, but she had been so focused on what _she_ had wanted for _her_ future…she'd never even considered what they'd wanted for themselves. The truth was, she never really understood Sara, and she'd never truly had Oliver…not like Felicity did. Felicity knew the real Sara, and Felicity had the real Oliver.

And with those thoughts, Laurel felt the guilt of her actions and the guilt of her selfishness. The guilt of Tommy's death and the guilt of blackmailing her job back as a lawyer. The guilt of lying to her father every single day about Sara's death.

Especially the guilt about lying to her father. Because she was keeping her sister's death to herself, and therefore her father couldn't mourn; and he deserved to. Her dad deserved to mourn the death of his daughter. It wasn't fair of her to keep something so profoundly precious from him.

Laurel's hands began to shake as she reached towards the Vodka that sat on her coffee table in front of her. The cap was off and the rim was at her lips. The bittersweet taste of alcohol on her tongue washed over her and…

It was the wakeup call that she needed.

She jumped from her couch and ran towards her kitchen to vomit the alcohol out of her system. The Vodka was emptied into her sink along with her pride. The guilt she felt would take longer to get rid of, but she'd work through it.

At long last the rabbit hole had ended and she was finally standing on her own two feet, ready to make the climb back up towards the surface.

The next morning was hard, but she eventually rolled herself out of bed and got herself ready for work. Just as she was about to leave her apartment, Laurel reached into the front hall closet to grab her jacket when she caught sight of her sister's black leather jacket. The jacket Nyssa had given to Sara.

"It's a perfect fit." That's what Sara had said, but Laurel didn't think so. She reached into her closet and pulled it out, letting her fingers grip the leather and mesh of the fabric. The legacy of this small article of clothing was huge, and Laurel had for a brief moment in time thought that she could carry that Legacy. But she wasn't Sara. She couldn't take Sara's place on Oliver's team of Vigilantes no matter how hard she tried. She knew she'd never take Sara's place in her parents' eyes either. Sara was Sara…and she was dead. Laurel wasn't her sister. Laurel wasn't Sara.

To be honest…she didn't really want to be.

Like the alcohol and drugs, her sister's jacket had been just another vice; her need for vengeance just another addiction. "Justice is about harmony; revenge is about making yourself feel better." Laurel had overheard Felicity tell Oliver that before he and his team had left to put Slade Wilson back on Lian Yue – this time in a cage – and Ollie's blond IT girl had been right.

Revenge was a selfish act, and Laurel was tired of feeling selfish.

Oliver was not expecting to see Laurel in his Lair; she always seemed to look so out of place in his world, both then – before the island – and now. If he were to be truly honest, they'd never truly fit together. Not then, and most certainly not now. So, to see her standing there holding Sara's jacket, looking relieved was the only description he could give for the way she was now looking at him, was…surprising.

"Laurel, how are doing?" it was a stupid question considering what he knew she'd been through recently, but he felt compelled to ask.

"You know, for the first time in a long time, I feel…good," said Laurel as she stood in front of him while he sat in the bright orange office chair that was so obviously Felicity's. When she'd walked into the Lair she'd caught him gazing forlornly at a bright green fern that sat at the corner of the desk full of computers. For some odd reason. Laurel was not about to try to understand the importance a fern could possibly have in Oliver's life.

"I believe you," said Oliver, and he really did. For the last two-and-a-half years, every time he'd asked that silly unnecessary question, Laurel had always said, "I'm fine." But, he'd never really believed her. Now, however, it seemed that Laurel really was fine.

"I just wanted to give this to you," said Laurel as she held out her sister's jacket towards Oliver. He took it hesitantly, with a questioning looking on his face. "I thought that if I could be more like Sara that it would keep her alive for me somehow, but I can't do that. I can't be her and still be happy and…I would like to be happy."

"I think she'd want you to be happy, too," said Oliver with a sad but understanding smile.

"I also wanted to say that I'm happy for you…and Felicity and I wanted to wish you both congratulations."

"Congratulations…for what?" asked Oliver, his brows furrowed into a frown as he placed Sara's Canary jacket in a small drawer in Felicity's desk.

"On Felicity's pregnancy. I don't think I could have honestly said this seven years ago when we were together, but with her…you've really grown and I think that you will be an amazing father. I honestly hope for the best with you two," said Laurel. She figured the look of confusion and shock Oliver was now giving her was based on the fact that he was just surprised that she knew.

"T-th-thanks," choked out Oliver on a gasp of air he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"Anyway, I should go before I'm late for work. Goodbye, Ollie," said Laurel as she turned to leave. The Goodbye felt more solid and permanent than she had intended, but maybe that was a good thing.

Oliver was in a daze as he collapsed back into the chair that Felicity usually occupied while in the Lair.

Pregnant.

She was pregnant.

Felicity Smoak was pregnant!

How? When? Who?

The last question was the one he most dreaded. Especially its answer.

Felicity was having a baby, Laurel obviously assumed he was the father and the fact that he really did wish that were true, the truth remained that he was not making a family with Felicity. And he really wanted to.

**A/N: I hope I held true to Laurel's character without bashing her or being too harsh. I feel like this would have been a good way to write her off the show and out of the Arrow storyline.**

**Does anyone else feel like Oliver's life is just one big self-fulfilled prophecy? I mean, his parents and Laurel always treated him like a screw-up and they all always expected him to do selfish things and screw –up his life, and now…he has. Because that is the way he has lived for his entire life. Felicity and Digg are pretty much the only ones that expected anything good from Oliver. They are the ones that helped him grow into a better person in ways that the island never could.**

**Anyways, please let me know what you all thought of this particular chapter. I know it was Laurel centric but I felt like it needed to be done.**

**Next: This is it folks! Oliver will finally learn the whole-dirty-turkey-baster-truth. Let's not forget the fact that Roy and Digg annoyingly found out before he did; as well as the mystery as to why in the world Oliver would donate his sperm.**


	4. 4 It's Fate, Accept It!

**A/N: Ok, this is sort of the last chapter. I will be writing the epilogue, but I'm going to post it as a separate one-shot due to the fact that it will be rated M for obvious smut reasons. I know that I don't like it when authors change their ratings out of the blue on their readers, so I'm not going to do that to you guys. The "Epilogue" will be posted as a separate one-shot that way those of you who do not like to read M rated smut won't be blindsided by it suddenly ending up here. It will be posted under the title: "Cosmic Love: Epilogue."**

**Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy this little short story. As always, thank you for all your wonderful reviews/follows/favorites. Your love and writing advice mean the world to me. So, please read and review this chapter and let me know what you all think.**

_**It's Fate! Accept It!**_

It had been a week since Oliver had discovered, or since Laurel dropped the bombshell on him, Felicity's pregnancy. Said week had been filled with revelations, heartache, and an unquenchable urge to kill – namely the man that had knocked Felicity up – the last of which he still had no clue as to "who" exactly had done the deed. Was it Ray Palmer or some other faceless man that Felicity had run to for comfort after he had repeatedly pushed her away after "dangling maybes?" Oliver felt like he had been running in circles. Over and over again he considered the possibilities and the consequences and the only conclusion that he came to was that eventually, Felicity would leave him, leave the Arrow, leave the team, and go off and raise a family with some stranger…leaving him and everyone else behind.

Was it possible to get a heart attack from a broken heart? Oliver had always prided himself on being healthy and fit, so he never thought he'd have any health issues – least of all a heart attack – at his age, but maybe the pain that he had constantly been feeling in his chest, which had only grown after he learned about Felicity's baby-to-be, started to be very reminiscent of what he would assume to be the symptoms of a heart attack. Although, if Roy and Digg knew what he was thinking then they'd simply call him a Drama Queen.

So, it had been a week. A week since he had learned of "it" that was growing inside Felicity, and while he observed her for any sign of emotional differences in her behavior – she didn't seem to be in love with anyone – he had also noticed other changes of her…person. Felicity had always had a slight glow to her, a light that never seemed to fade; now that light was like a freaking second sun. It damn near blinded him to see her glow so brightly, and it killed a part of his soul every time he was reminded of the fact that he wasn't the reason for it. Her hair seemed thicker and more lush, her mouth always tilting up into a secret-half-Mona-Lisa-smile, her eyes sparkling with a hidden joy. Her body had changed, too. Oliver had always found Felicity attractive. She had curves and was well and fit. But now, everything seemed to just be…more. Her legs seemed longer – ok, he knew that wasn't something to do with the pregnancy and more to do with how high the heels were that she happened to wear that day – her hips were wider, and now she most definitely had that hour glass figure, because while her waist and stomach remained their original size, her breasts were rounder and more swollen.

Great, now he was getting turned on by the fact that Felicity was pregnant…with another man's kid. Oliver was beginning to think that there was something seriously wrong with him if the fact that "this" was turning him on. Then again, Felicity could wear a paper bag over her head and he'd still find a way to be turned on. Yup, there was definitely something wrong with him.

So, there sat Oliver Queen in all his glory in Felicity's chair staring at Felicity, and not even trying to be subtle about it at this point, as she rambled and babbled with Roy and Digg while they planned their next mission. They were going after a corrupt CEO who secretly ran a sex trafficking ring in Starling City's criminal underground and they needed to break into said CEO's house while he was off on a business trip in Metropolis and they only had a two-day window in order to get the job done – tonight they'd perfect their plan (really, Felicity's plan) and the next night they'd execute it. It was while Oliver continued to stare and moon after Felicity when he overheard her mumble that it would be easier if she could go with them when they did the break-in because it would be much quicker and safer if she was the one hacking their corrupt CEO's home computer instead of having to talk Digg through it, but Felicity couldn't do that because…

"Why not?" asked Oliver. Felicity jumped as Digg and Roy stilled in their movements. "Maybe you should join us. I'm sure between the three of us that we can protect you, plus you planned this mission and your plans always go the smoothest," said Oliver as he looked Felicity straight in the eye. No, he was not suggesting that pregnant-Felicity should go on a mission, but he knew that the only way she'd be able to get out of this little mess was if she admitted to him that she was pregnant. He wanted to hear her confirm it, because there was this small part of him that refused to believe that it was true. He refused to believe that Felicity…his Felicity was going to just go off and have a kid, have a life with some man that wasn't him.

"I-I can't." That was Felicity's answer as she tried to avoid eye contact with him, which was a first. Felicity always looked him right in the eye when she spoke to him, as if she were infiltrating and reading his very soul, but this time she was the one that was turning away.

"Why not?" Oliver pushed; it was what he did best. He pushed and pressured until someone broke.

"Because I…I'm…" Felicity stammered. She rambled and babbled, but Felicity Smoak never stammered.

Oliver caught Digg give Felicity an encouraging nudge in the back which meant…no! No way! Digg knew. Well, of course he knew. Digg always seemed to know everything, damn it! Now, Oliver was angry – and it just got worse when he saw Roy give Felicity a sympathetic but look of support out of the corner of his eye. Great! So Digg and Roy knew before he did. The fact that Felicity had deemed it worthy to tell them and not him hurt. It hurt a lot.

"Because you're pregnant," said Oliver. Well, in the end it looks like he was the one to confirm it.

Felicity's face went ashen white, as if all the beautiful colors that always seemed to surround her were sucked out of her.

"How do you…"

"Laurel. Laurel came to congratulate me because she somehow thought that I was the baby-daddy, which of course is impossible because you and I never…well…"

"Never did naked Zumba together, the horizontal tango, the…" Roy trailed off as everyone sent him the deadliest death glares. Well, geez! Tough crowd. He was only trying to lighten the mood, and boy was it a mood. A dark and broody mood, as usual.

"So, who is he? The man you…the father…Who is he?" It was the hardest question he'd ever had to ask, but he needed to ask it, he needed to know.

Felicity took the biggest breath of her life before she…"You." She let it all out on the exhale of said breath, but it still rang out loud and clear in the Lair, reverberating off the cold stone walls and metal beams.

"What? Felicity, I am serious. I need to know," said Oliver "so I know who to kill." The last part he said under his breath and it seemed only Diggle heard it what with the raised eyebrow he sent his way.

"It is you!" whimpered Felicity as she stomped her foot in frustration. "I-I went to a sperm bank and well, the universe seems to have a sick sense of humor because the next thing I know, not only am I pregnant, but you're the dad." Everyone froze as Oliver took in Felicity words. "I'm pregnant" said Felicity. "It's yours."

Oliver's eyes widened in shock, "But we've never even..." Oh, of course he just had to point that disappointing little fact out…again.

Felicity glared at him, "Yes, I know. But I'm still pregnant and it's still yours." She said in a growl that could rival Oliver's Arrow voice. "And of all the sperm donors I could've chosen, it had to be you. Which, by the way, what the hell would possess you of all people to donate your sperm?" asked Felicity, because seriously, that question had been driving her crazy because it made no sense…whatsoever!

"What? Oh…oh. OH!" said Oliver as he recalled him and Tommy, both of them being pissed off at their families for one thing or another – mostly at the fact that their fathers were still pushing the whole "be responsible" speech on them – decided to donate sperm for a "good cause" but mostly it was just to piss their dads off; because if Robert Queen or Malcolm Merlyn had ever found out about that, well…he and Tommy would have been screwed. However, Oliver was not about to tell Felicity that when he was still stuck back on the small little detail that he really was the baby-daddy. "It's a long story."

"Of course it is. Everything is with you," said Felicity with an air of indignation.

"So, I'm really…"

"Yes."

"And you're…"

"Yes."

"And we're going to…"

"Yes. Wait, no. We? What we? Since when is there a 'we' in any of this. Every time we can be a 'we' you push it aside because it's _'too dangerous'_ for me. Well, you know what? Screw that and screw you Oliver Queen! Yes, I'm pregnant, yes it's yours, and no…there is no 'we' because you decided you did not want to be a 'we'! I will be doing this on my own!" Said Felicity as her voice gradually got higher and her glare became more and more fowler as she looked at Oliver.

"_Too dangerous."_ Ok, Oliver did not appreciate the quote marks around those two words because it was a big deal for him, but Felicity was right. If he was going to do this, he was going to do this right. "We will be doing this together. Because as of…well, since a really long time, there has been a 'we'. We are a 'we' and we will continue to be a 'we'. Because I do want us to be a 'we'. Because…because I want you. And I want this kid with you."

"Dude, that made no sense whatsoever," whispered Roy to Digg as they continued to stand off to the side and what the Olicity Show.

"Roy, shut up! This is the furthest they've gotten in their relationship since they first met. Do not ruin this for me," said Digg as he hushed Roy as he continued to watch Oliver and Felicity like they were the freaking World Series. Hey, John Diggle had been waiting for this moment for nearly three years!

"Ok," was Felicity's only response as her scowl slowly morphed into a smile.

Roy and Digg exchanged looks from shock, confusion, and of course amusement. "I think the universe is trying to tell you guys something," said Digg with a smirk, but his words went unnoticed as Oliver and Felicity only seemed to have eyes for each other. "Ok, let's go," said Digg as he yanked Roy along with him as they made their way out of the Lair.

And then…

Oliver kissed her. It wasn't a firm kiss on the forehead full of sadness and longing, it wasn't a soft kiss across her lips like when they had been at the hospital after Baby Sara had been born. This kiss was slow and deep as Oliver slowly backed Felicity into one of the large metal posts that filled the Lair. Her back hit it with a slight bump, but the kiss did not end. If anything it allowed him to deepen it. Oliver's mouth seemed to be permanently fused to Felicity's as he sucked, licked, nipped, and downright consumed her with this kiss. It was a promise. A promise that this was it and there was no going back. All Felicity could do was arch her body into his and moan as Oliver's kiss washed over her like a beacon of hope. Hope she'd denied herself for so long.

It was a few hours later when Oliver finally thought about something that scared him more than the possibility of fatherhood could ever do. Was Felicity the only woman who was carrying his child? Were there others? When he was younger he had not thought about what his thoughtless actions could do in regards to consequences, but now he did and he wanted to know. Felicity understood and they had briefly broken apart from their make-out session long enough for her to once again hack into the Sperm Bank's databases and see just what kind of trouble Oliver was in, in regards to being a family man.

It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. In fact, it wasn't bad at all. He had dreaded the possibility of having dozens of children out there that he hadn't known about, but in reality there was only one baby Queen, and it was resting safe and soundly in Felicity's uterus.

"Well, it looks like when you died the Sperm Bank stopped making your little swimmers available because apparently when you donated you checked the box that said you had to be living and your permission had to be signed over for each time your sperm was used, and well…since you were considered dead they couldn't very well advertise your sperm anymore." said Felicity.

"Wait, if my permission had to be signed, how did you…"

"Oh, well it looks like when my so-called-dead-not-so-dead-ex cut power to Starling City, a lot of local business databases reset themselves. Your sperm only became available recently because the system was faulty, basically." Explained Felicity, but she couldn't help snickering at the look of utter relief on Oliver face when she reassured him that there were no more mini-Oliver's running around that he didn't know about. "You know, I can have them destroy what they have left of your sperm."

"Yes, please!" Felicity laughed as she changed the name of Oliver's donated sperm to some random person, that way anyone destroying the sperm wouldn't get any ideas simply because it was former billionaire Oliver Queen's sperm. The last thing they needed was for some woman to randomly show up pregnant with Oliver's kid simply because she was looking to make a pretty penny off of him. As far as the Sperm Bank was concerned, they were about to destroy some random Joe's sperm and that was that.

**A/N: I know. Not really my best work, but this chapter was super hard to write because of all the loose ends that needed to be tide. Remember, "Cosmic Love: Epilogue" will be posted soon.**

**P.S. I will be writing a new story. It is not an Arrow/Olicity story; instead it is a Hunger Games story. So, please keep a look out for it! I am, however, thinking of doing an Arrow/Man of Steel crossover story where Felicity hooks up with Clark Kent. I have written some stories about Felicity getting together with Bruce Wayne, and he always seems to be her go-to-guy when Oliver gets nasty towards her, and I have also read a lot of Wayne/Felicity stories. But, I figured that I'd try something different and have Felicity get together with a different Superhero, namely the Man of Steel himself. What do you all think?**


	5. 5 Epilogue

**A/N: Well, since no one could find this last bit of the story "Cosmic Love" I had no other choice but to post it with the rest of the story and change the rating of the story. Sorry, for those of you who don't like to read M rated stuff. Anyway, hopefully this works instead. Enjoy!**

**Ok, here is the Epilogue to my short story, "Cosmic Love." I have written love scenes before, but nothing as smutty as this. I guess you could say that this is my first foray into the world of smut, so please be gentle with me. I hope you all enjoy! As always, please read and review!**

***WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! SMUT!***

**Rated: R/NC-17**

_**This Is It, This Is Where I Belong!**_

One month. Oliver and Felicity had been officially together – finally – for a month and everything had been going, well…perfectly. The team had been running smother than ever. Never had things been so relaxed and easy for all of them. As soon as Oliver and Felicity became official everything around them just seemed to click right into place. Digg honestly did not know why those two hadn't gotten together sooner. Oh, right. Oliver's stubborn head and Felicity's too forgiving personality. Anyway, everything was perfect…well, almost perfect.

Digg would really like to be around the two of them without having to avert his eyes, and he was certain Roy felt the same way. Honestly, the sexual tension had always been heavy and thick before, but now the air was so thick with it that it was almost hard to breath around them. Not to mention the fact that he was seriously thinking of coming up with a code word for them to use before he is forced to walk in on them both getting their freak on again. I mean really! Digg understood that they loved each other and that they were making up for a lot of lost time, but there were some things that he did not need to know about.

With that said, Digg made his way across the dance floor of the club and towards the basement door leading down to the Lair with Roy at his side and baby Sara in his arms (the nanny had called in sick that night and Lyla was off on a mission for the next three days which meant he'd been left with having to bring Sara into "work" with him that night). Just as Roy opened the door, Digg put a hand across the younger man's chest to prevent him from entering their little secret lair.

"Hey, what's up?" asked Roy as he turned to Digg in confusion, wondering why he'd stopped him.

"Listen…" said Digg. Roy listened.

"It's quiet," said Roy as he gave a Digg a look.

"Thank God," muttered Digg as he led the way down into the Foundry. Roy continued to look after him in confusion until he too finally caught on to what Digg was worried about. The Kid let out a low chuckle.

"Oh, yeah right," said Roy as it finally clicked that Digg was worried about walking in on Oliver and Felicity…again.

"I swear, those two have been acting like a pair of rabbits," complained Digg with an annoyed eye role, but he couldn't help the smile that graced his lips. He was really happy that those two had finally worked things out and living happily ever after…so far. However, it was just then that he noticed that the Foundry was empty. "Hey, weren't we supposed to meet Oliver and Felicity here?" asked Digg as he looked around in confusion. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Roy walked over to Felicity's desk of computers to pick up a little post-it-note that clearly had Oliver's handwriting on it.

"Looks like Oliver had to go to a board meeting will Walter," said Roy.

Ever since Oliver, with Felicity's new found evidence, had won back Queen Consolidated he had been doing a lot of board meetings and investors meeting with Walter. Walter, who was once again the CEO of QC, had been a godsend when Oliver had reclaimed his family's legacy. Oliver knew that he wasn't the man that could run his family's company _and_ save the city every night. He'd tried that once and failed at both. So, Oliver was doing the smart thing. He was on the QC board, but he left the running of the family business to someone who could do the job right, so in came Walter Steel. So, while Oliver did not run the so called family business, he stilled had obligations and responsibilities to attend to involving the family business. Hence the reason why Digg and Roy were at present on their own in the Arrow Cave, as Felicity liked to call it.

"Oliver wants us to start running Felicity's usual searches while they're at work," said Roy as he finished reading Oliver's note. "Well, looks like other than that we get the night off." With that said, Roy and Digg got to work with starting Felicity's annual evening searches before they went upstairs for a quick drink while also giving Thea an hour or two to play with baby Sara. Thea had gotten really attached to the little tike ever since she had returned home.

Meanwhile, fifteen minutes away in the center of the city stood the reinstated Queen Consolidated business building, sat Oliver Queen – right next to Walter Steel – who was trying very hard to keep the bored expression off of his face. Yeah, there was a reason he didn't run a business. He just didn't have the right…temperament for it. He was more of the kind of guy that liked to go with the hands on approach. And in complete honesty he would rather be anywhere but here. Or, to be more specific, he'd rather be with Felicity than here. With that, thoughts of Felicity filled his mind, thoughts of them finally being together.

And for the first time in…since he could remember, he was happy. Yes, that was right. Oliver Queen was happy. That happiness continued to overflow him as he thought back to their first intimate night together…

_Oliver had been together with Felicity for only three weeks, but in those three weeks everything had been complete and utter bliss. Now, Oliver had been with a many number of women since he was fifteen, and some of those had actually been real relationships – including Laurel – but in all of those…relationships he had never felt like he could just be himself. There was always some underlining goal, some sort of pedestal that they all expected him to reach. But now he was just being himself with the only woman he had ever truly loved. And it felt good._

_So, there he was just finishing up with the salmon ladder and once he had reached the top he smoothly jumped back down to land on his feet with a surprising cat-like grace. Felicity had been working on her computers doing some research he knew not of, only that she had been very engrossed by it meanwhile her usual searches ran on the side. As Oliver made his way towards her, Felicity continued to hunch over her desk and gaze at her computer screens in deep concentration. He wondered what exactly had her complete and utter attention, because usually it was on him whenever he was doing some sort of strenuous workout – especially on the salmon ladder – so he continued to walk up from behind her. He was used to being able to surprise her. As soon as he was close enough to read the computer screen everything in him froze, and then a rare smile – one that only Felicity was capable of bringing to his face – spread across his sharp harsh mouth. Felicity was researching "Pregnancy Libido" and from what Oliver could make out from reading over her shoulder, a woman's body was extremely sensitive as well as often time overly sensualized and aroused during pregnancy._

_ While they had been together there had been extreme kissing – outright make-out sessions – and the occasional foundling, but right now all Oliver wanted to do was rip every piece of clothing off of himself and Felicity and ravish her until they were both blacked out in exhaustion. He wanted to make her scream so much and so loud with pleasure that her throat would be hoarse for at least a week. Felicity was it for him, there would be no other, and as Felicity was so fond of pointing out in the past, given the deadly and dangerous lives they lead, why wait._

_ Thank goodness Digg and Roy had gone home a little over an hour ago, leaving him and Felicity all to their lonesome in the Lair._

_ As soon as Oliver stood directly behind Felicity he let his hands fall upon her shoulders, expecting the slight jump accompanied by a light squeak that came from her do to his sneaking up to her "ninja style," before he bent his head and placed a light kiss to her right temple. Felicity's hands worked fast to remove the open windows of research she had displayed on her computers, but she wasn't fast enough. Oliver had already caught her red-handed…so to speak._

"_Something you want to share with me, baby?" asked Oliver with an air of smugness in his deep almost-Arrow voice._

"_Uh…nothing…I was just…doing research," replied Felicity as she stumbled over her words. Granted talking was hard enough for her when Oliver wasn't trailing his mouth, teeth, and tongue along her jaw and neck._

"_I can see that," said Oliver as he continued to work his mouth over her neck, leaving love bites and suction marks on her from her jaw down to her right collarbone before he turned her chair around so she was facing him. Before Felicity could even try to defend herself from his sensual attentions, Oliver was kissing her mouth, his tongue flicking against her lips, seeking entrance. And who was she to deny him._

_ This kiss was much like many other they'd had, but underneath the usual hidden messages of love and passion was a promise of something so primal and deep that the kiss alone caused Felicity to shiver and tremble beneath him._

"_So, if you are this responsive to a kiss, I wonder…" said Oliver slyly as he guided her up from her chair until she was standing before him, a trembling mess. His hands worked fast against the buttons of her pink blouse, only undoing half of them before his right hand delved beneath the fabric and unclasped the front catch of her bra._

"_Oliver, wait maybe we should…" Felicity's words died then and there as they were quickly replaced by gasp and then shuttering breathy moan as Oliver cupped her bare left breast in his rough calloused hand. His left arm was band around her like flesh-covered steel case, holding her still and upright._

_ As Oliver continued to cup and message Felicity's breast, her breathy moans continued and her head fell back as her eyes slid closed. Oliver took advantage of the clear pale skin of her neck and bent to add to the already growing number of love marks he was leaving behind. Felicity's hands came up to drag her nails through his scalp, down his neck, and over his shoulders, making him growl in barely restrained lust._

_ In a blink of an eye Felicity found herself being swung from her feet and placed sitting on the edge of the metal medbay table that occupied the space right behind her desk of computers. Oliver didn't bother unbuttoning the few remaining buttons of her blouse, he simply ripped apart what was let of them before tossing her blouse and bra over his shoulder, not caring where it landed (which happened to be on one of the lower rungs of the salmon ladder) before he made quick work of the little multi-colored skirt she had worn that day an tossing that aside too, along with her heels._

"_Oliver, I'm extremely sensitive right now so maybe we shouldn't…" Felicity tried to warn Oliver exactly how insane her hormones and libido were acting at that moment – because contrary to popular belief she had spent the better part of her pregnancy thus far doing everything she could to restrain herself from jumping his bones – suffice it to say there was a beast raging inside of her that she wasn't at all certain she'd be able to control for much longer._

_ Oliver just looked at her through hooded eyes and thick blond lashes before he asked her one simple question that they both already knew the answer to. "Do you want me to stop?_

_ They really should stop, at least that was what the rational side of Felicity's mind was telling her, but as Oliver continued to look at her with _that_ look, all rational thought promptly went right out the fucking proverbial window right then and there. "No." was Felicity answer and with those words Oliver dragged her thin red lace undies over her hips and down her legs with his teeth. And boy was that a sight._

_ When Oliver was back at eye level with her, Felicity got work on his cargo pants, the ones he always worked out in, while he kicked off his shoes. All the while their mouths worked over each other necks and shoulders – and Felicity was able to leave many of her own love bites all along Oliver's jawline and neck, but she reserved her nail and rake marks for his shoulders and back._

_ As soon as they were both as naked as the day they were born Oliver pulled away from Felicity's mouth and looked directly into her eyes as he thrust two fingers into her. The way her eyes closed, how her neck arched back, and the sound that escaped her throat made his cock twitch in anticipation. He pulled her forward to place a sloppy deep kiss on her mouth, his hips bucking involuntarily when he dragged her nails down his forearms. He used two fingers to pump her towards the edge of orgasm before he moved his forearms under her thighs, opening her up more to him before he thrust three fingers back into her._

_ Felicity bucked with every thrust of his hand. Oliver used three fingers to thrust into her while he used his thumb to strum her cunt, curling his fingers inside of her which caused Felicity to let out a gut wrenching whimper that brought a growl to his own lips. He drove her to the edge once again before he pulled his fingers from her sheath and bringing them to his mouth in anticipation to taste her. Oliver moved away and back towards her desk, grabbing her chair and dragging it over towards the edge of the medbay table._

"_Oliver," Felicity let out with a whimper of loss. "Why did you stop?" asked Felicity, mesmerized by the way that Oliver sucked her juices from his own fingers as he pulled her desk chair over to the edge of the metal medbay table. Oliver just sent her a sensual smirk before he sat down in her chair and pulled her hips towards him on the edge of the metal table before he bent his head towards her cunt and proceeded to do to her with his mouth what he had been doing with his fingers._

_ Felicity's back arched as he let out a keening whimper as Oliver began to work her over with his mouth, tongue and teeth. He alternated between deep thrusting licks, light nips of his sharp teeth, and downright sucking her bud into his mouth. Finally Oliver worked Felicity's body right over that edge she'd been longing for, but he didn't stop there; moving her legs over his shoulders he delved deeper into her cunt until her back was flat against table…but it wasn't long before her back was bowing again…and again…and…Felicity lost count how many times Oliver made her come alternating between his mouth and fingers repeatedly._

_ As Felicity cried out yet again from another orgasm washing over her body Oliver moved to stand between her thighs, one of which was still placed over his right shoulder while he moved her right leg to wrap around his waist, and positioned his hard throbbing cock at her entrance. Oliver dragged her hips further towards the table's edge until they were resting right past the edge, and she would've fallen if it weren't for the fact that he held her hips in his rough firm hands – and the fact that her legs were wrapped around him like a little Felicity-octopus – while her upper body was still lying flat against the table, her hands holding on with white knuckled grip as Oliver looked down at her with a look filled with pure love, lust, and happiness that it brought tears to her eyes. Those tears fell from her eyes when Oliver bent forward to put a sweet open mouthed kiss against the small barely noticeable baby bump on her abdomen. Felicity both heard and felt Oliver whisper lovingly the words that had become so normal between them for the last few weeks. "I love you."_

_ Oliver repositioned himself to a stand, his hands firm on Felicity's hips as he slowly – oh, so slowly – guided himself into her tight swollen sheath. Felicity whimpered breathlessly as she felt Oliver entering her. He was a big man and for a moment she thought he wouldn't fit, but as soon as Oliver was in to the hilt he pulled out just as slowly, and again entered her…slowly. He was torturing her, his hips moving in a steady aching rhythm that left her head thrashing from side to side and sobbing whimpering moans being pulled from her throat. Oliver couldn't help the animal grunts and groans that was coming from him either. The feel of her around him was…intoxicating. He could happily spend the rest of eternity being joined to her._

"_Oliver…please…" Felicity cried out, unable to hold back her begging whimpers, as Oliver continued his achingly slow pace. Yup, he was torturing her…with sex no less._

_When Felicity started beg, Oliver was a goner, gone were the slow smooth thrusts of his hips and were replaced with harsh thrusts, like a jackhammer, that had Felicity clawing at his chest and chanting his name like a prayer. Oliver's grip on Felicity's hips tightened as his thrusts became harsher and deeper._

"_Felicity, baby…come…come for me now," growled Oliver._

"_Oliver…I love you," said Felicity before she cut off with broken keening scream as an orgasm so powerful she saw stars behind her eyes and was pretty sure she almost blacked out._

_ That was it for Oliver, when he heard Felicity say the three little life changing words, his thrusts became more animalistic…once, twice, three times he trust into her before he too was going right over the edge, a broken shout-growl drown from his chest along with Felicity's name as he came inside of her. Now, Oliver had had a lot of sex in his life – great sex even – but never had sex been so…mind blowing. It was as if nothing but he and Felicity existed. He had never before felt that kind of connection with any other woman. Never…until now._

_ Oliver gathered Felicity in his arms as he lowered himself into the desk chair that stood directly behind him, Felicity limp in his arms. He had one arm wrapped securely around her while he used his other hand to gently caress the little baby bump that sat safely between them._

_ "I love you, too." said Oliver with smile as he looked down at the woman he loved above anything and anyone else._

_ The next day when Oliver prepared to work out with Roy and Digg he pulled his shirt over his head, forgetting about the marks that Felicity ha left on him the night before, and walked over towards the training mats where Roy and Digg waited for him. Now, the night before, Oliver had been worried he'd hurt Felicity while he was in his animalistic lustful haze, but Felicity's only reply was to giggle and say, "Oliver, babe, you give a whole new meaning to the phrase "you should see the other guy.""_

_ But, with the way that Digg and Roy were looking at him, their mouths slack-jawed as they gawked at his bare chest and back._

_ "Dude, what the hell happened to you?" asked Roy._

_ "What are you…" Oliver's words were interrupted by a small feminine gasp followed but a slight giggle from a few feet behind him. He turned to see Felicity sitting at her desk of computers looking as smug as he had ever seen her before her turned back to Digg and Roy with a look of utter confusion written all over his face._

_ "Well, someone's a wildcat in the sack," snickered Roy._

_ "Oh, Lord. I did not need to know that about Felicity…or Oliver for that matter," sighed Digg as he turned his head back to look at the ceiling despairingly._

_ For the first time Oliver looked down at his chest and then gave a look at his back. Well, now he understood what Felicity meant. Sure, he'd left plenty of his own marks all over her – love bites all over her neck and chest, whisker burns covered her inner thighs, and finger marks marked her hips and breasts – but it appeared that Felicity had left an equal number of marks, mostly suction marks and rake marks, all…over…him._

_ Yup, Oliver definitely gave a whole new meaning to that saying._

Oliver was brought out of his memories by a sharp kick from Walter as he came to to see one of the other board members signal the end of the meaning. As soon as it was prudent for him to do so, Oliver ran out of Queen Consolidated and towards his car. He raced across the city towards the nice family friendly pent house he'd bought for him and Felicity as soon as he'd won bat QC and gotten his money back. Felicity was there waiting for him; she'd already left QC a couple of hours ago. He was halfway home when he'd gotten the text from her saying, "I need you. ;)" the smiley face with a wink hinted at to what she needed him exactly for.

Oh, yeah. Oliver was really enjoying Felicity's pregnancy hormones (well, when she was being angry, because she was just downright terrifying when she was mad…and using her loud voice).

When he arrived home – a place that was really made home by the fact that he shared it with Felicity – he made his way directly to the bedroom, where he knew Felicity was waiting for him.

Everything was just so perfect and wonderful and utter bliss. Felicity was the one; they were having a baby, a family…together. Something that he never thought he'd be able to have while being the Arrow. But this was it. This was where he belonged, and he wouldn't change a thing.

**THE END.**

**A/N: All right. Let me know what you all think. I hope it was everything you'd all hoped for. Once again, this was pretty much my first foray into the world of smut, so please let me know how I did. Thank you to all my wonderful readers/reviewers/followers.**


End file.
